


i feel my pulse quickening (when your name lights up the screen)

by JustATinyTurtle



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, I’m not even in the GOT fandom how did this happen, Modern Era, Social Media, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 14:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19359133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustATinyTurtle/pseuds/JustATinyTurtle
Summary: Hot Pie [4:26] : lol do u have Arya Stark’s phoneGendry (new #) [4:30] : noGendry (new #) : probably notGendry (new #) : that would be crazyGendry (new #) [4:47] : holy crap I have Arya Stark’s phoneOR: Arya and Gendry accidentally switch phones right before she leaves to study abroad. Chaos ensues.





	i feel my pulse quickening (when your name lights up the screen)

**Author's Note:**

> Got the idea for a phone swap fic when I read leviosapheonix’s I Got Your Number (I Need To Make You Mine), an Olicity fic. You should go check it out!

Saturday, April 27

Unknown Number [9:05] : Who is this?   
Unknown Number : How do you have my phone?   
Unknown Number: do I have your phone? 

Unknown Number [9:07] : Yes you have my phone. Not sure how we switched. Were you at the bar last night? 

Unknown Number [9:08] : Maybe.   
Unknown Number: Really hate to break this to you but I’m at the airport right now omw to Braavos to study abroad.   
Unknown Number: so I guess we’re stuck w each other’s phones for a while???  
Unknown Number [9:15] : Hello??? 

Unknown Number [9:15] : Sorry, accidentally cleared the text from your lock screen so I couldn’t reply. What’s your password? Guess I’ll be needing it if this is my phone for the foreseeable future. How long are you gone? I’m Gendry btw 

Unknown Number [12:15] : Landed. Here for 5 weeks. Not ideal circumstances for a phone swap  
Unknown Number: I’m Arya   
Unknown Number: the password is Nymeria   
Unknown Number: I would ask for your password but you seem to be the only person in the world without one 

Gendry (phone thief) [12:31] : Glad you had a safe flight.   
Gendry (phone thief) : Thanks   
Gendry (phone thief) : I meant to set one up, it’s a relatively new phone. Haven’t gotten around to it yet 

Arya (my phone) [12:33] : you should change that.   
Arya (my phone) : anyone could get in and wreak havoc 

Gendry (phone thief) [12:34] : please don’t 

Arya (my phone) [12:38] : hmmmm  
Arya (my phone) : I won’t   
Arya (my phone) : for now   
Arya (my phone) : might take advantage of having an unknown number tho... 

• • •

Unknown Number [1:15] : ~Cats are Animals~   
Unknown Number: Thank you for your subscription to CatFacts. £4.99 has been charged to your account. To end your subscription, text “STOP”. 

Robb [1:17] : STOP 

Unknown Number [1:20] : ~Dogs are Dogs~   
Unknown Number: Thank you for switching your subscription to DogFacts. £7.99 has been charged to your account. To end your subscription, text “STOP”. 

• • •

Unknown Number [2:45] : This is Arya. Swapped phones with a stranger in a bar last night. I’m in Braavos for 5 weeks now. If you need to text me, I guess this is my new number. 

Sansa [2:47] : WHAT? 

Theon [2:47] : HAHAHAHAHA

Bran [2:49] : Theon actually fell off the couch laughing at that 

Theon [2:51] : stfu 

Sansa [2:53] : should I tell Jon and Robb? 

Arya (Apparently) [2:53] : NO   
Arya (Apparently) : I’m messing with them for a bit. Let me have my fun. 

Ygritte [2:57] : this is amazing

Margaery [3:01] : who’d you switch with? 

Arya (Apparently) [3:05] : some dude named Gendry, idk 

• • •

Margaery [3:06] : hello, you appear to have my friend’s phone 

Guy w Arya’s phone [3:10] : I guess? 

Margaery [3:12] : tell me Gendry, are you attractive?   
Margaery: like on a scale of 1 to 10

Guy w Arya’s phone [3:16] : idk how to answer that

• • • 

Margaery [3:19] : this is amazing 

Arya (Apparently) [3:20] : what did you do. 

Margaery [3:26] : just some sleuthing   
Margaery: apparently he’s attractive 

Arya (Apparently) [3:31] : how would you possibly know that? 

Margaery [3:37] : I asked   
Margaery: he didn’t answer   
Margaery: that means yes

• • •

Arya (my phone) [3:38] : sorry about any and all texts you’re getting   
Arya (my phone) : and Margaery is Margaery, sorry about her 

Gendry (phone thief) [3:45] : it’s ok lol   
Gendry (phone thief) : sorry about whatever you get on my phone 

• • •

Hot Pie [4:06] : srsly i just made the best cake ever pls come try 

Gendry [4:20] : sorry not Gendry!   
Gendry: accidentally swapped phones  
Gendry: I’m Arya   
Gendry: I’ll tell him to text you on my phone 

Hot Pie [4:25] : what. 

• • • 

Hot Pie [4:26] : lol do u have Arya Stark’s phone 

Gendry (new #) [4:30] : no   
Gendry (new #) : probably not   
Gendry (new #) : that would be crazy   
Gendry (new #) [4:47] : holy crap I have Arya Stark’s phone 

• • • 

Gendry (phone thief) [5:00] : you’re Arya Stark. 

Arya STARK [5:07] : you’re Gendry   
Arya STARK: are we staring facts?   
Arya STARK: surprised it took you this long to figure it out tbh, what tipped you off? 

Gendry (phone thief) [5:10] : my friend Hot Pie guessed   
Gendry (phone thief) : the people texting you should’ve tipped me off   
Gendry (phone thief) : tbh I had to open your camera roll 

Arya STARK [5:13] : Invasion. Of. Privacy.   
Arya STARK: very not cool.  
Arya STARK: very frowned upon.   
Arya STARK: how dare you.   
Arya STARK: the AUDACITY.   
Arya STARK: jk I looked at yours too 

Gendry (phone thief) [5:36] : wow, dramatic much? 

• • • 

Arya (Apparently) [5:45] : S.O.S. He’s hot

Sansa [5:46] : is that bad???   
Sansa: why does it matter??? 

Arya (Apparently) [5:47] : I D K 

• • • 

Sunday, April 28

Unknown Number [7:30] : ~Space is Big~   
Unknown Number: Thank you for your subscription to SPACEFACTS! £47.99 has been charged to your account. To cancel your subscription, text “STOP”. 

Robb [7:32] : STOP  
Robb: please  
Robb: I beg you  
Robb: STOP 

Unknown Number [7:35] : ~There are Many Types of Cheese~   
Unknown Number: thank you for your subscription to CheeseFacts. £0.99 has been charged to your account. To cancel your subscription, text “STOP”. 

Robb [7:37] : I give up

• • •

Jeyne [8:26] : Arya, I love you 

Arya (new #) [8:30] : :)

Jeyne [8:31] : idk how he doesn’t know it’s a prank yet 

Arya (new #) [8:33] : my brother is not the brightest  
Arya (new #) : it’s why I love him   
Arya (new #) : he’s easy to fool 

Jeyne [8:36] : wow you’re so mean to him 

Arya (new #) [8:37] : :))))   
Arya (new #) : (oh pls, he’s fine) 

• • •

Theon [8:45] : why am I noticing that your sister is hot   
Theon: this is a PROBLEM, Arya   
Theon: Robb’s gonna kill me 

Arya [8:56] : I feel like I should let you know that this isn’t Arya. 

Theon [8:59] : crap

• • •

Gendry (phone thief) [9:15] : [IMG_2407.jpg]

Arya STARK [9:17] : HAHAHA   
Arya STARK: Theon’s a loser   
Arya STARK: I already told him about the phone swap 

Gendry (phone thief) [9:19] : but he still texted me??? 

Arya STARK [9:20] : Well idk maybe he thinks your sister is hot 

Gendry (phone thief) [9:20] : don’t have a sister  
Gendry (phone thief) : that I know of   
Gendry (phone thief) : never knew my dad so anything’s possible I guess 

Arya STARK [9:23] : sorry 

Gendry (phone thief) [9:25] : it’s ok, I think I turned out alright   
Gendry (phone thief) : sorry didn’t mean to bring the mood down lol 

Arya STARK [9:26] : still   
Arya STARK : sucks that that happened   
Arya STARK : no one deserves that 

Gendry (phone thief) [9:29] : Thanks 

• • •

Robb [10:13] : Arya please help me   
Robb: [IMG_994.jpg]  
Robb: idk what’s happening or how to get it to stop

• • •

Gendry (phone thief) [10:25] : [IMG_2703.jpg]   
Gendry (phone thief) : I assume this is you?   
Gendry (phone thief) : I didn’t reply just in case 

Monday, April 29

Arya STARK [6:05] : no one needs alarms set for this early in the morning you monster   
Arya STARK: also yes, obviously that’s me   
Arya STARK: thanks for not blowing my cover   
Arya STARK: but if you want to mess with him too, you’re more than welcome 

Gendry (phone thief) [7:30] : sorry I forgot to warn you about those   
Gendry (phone thief) : I work early some days   
Gendry (phone thief) : I just told him that his messages failed to send and he believed it??? 

Arya STARK [7:33] : yeah he’s not the brightest but we all love him anyway   
Arya STARK: what job possibly makes you wake up this early? 

Gendry (phone thief) [7:35] : I’m an engineer and I usually have to come in early   
Gendry (phone thief) : and most jobs actually   
Gendry (phone thief) : oh wait, Lady Arya Stark doesn’t have a normal job does she? lol 

Arya STARK [7:40] : Hey I resent that   
Arya STARK: also, call me Lady ever again and I will kill you 

Gendry (phone thief) [7:41] : apologies, m’lady 

• • •

Hot Pie [10:15] : I’m just saying, she seems cool   
Hot Pie: normal  
Hot Pie: chill, even 

Gendry (new #) [10:16] : chill is never a word I would use to describe her   
Gendry (new #) : she threatened to kill me 

Hot Pie [10:18] : well OBVIOUSLY she doesn’t like her title   
Hot Pie: so maybe just don’t call her Lady Arya??? 

Gendry (new #) [10:20] : she is though!   
Gendry (new #) : actual nobility! 

Hot Pie [10:21] : like a thousand times removed   
Hot Pie: famous enough to have her name in the papers occasionally, not enough for it to actually matter   
Hot Pie: like for real tho lmao does nobility even matter these days 

Gendry (new #) [10:25] : idk 

Hot Pie [10:25] : I think u should treat her like a normal person, dude   
Hot Pie: obviously she doesn’t want the title   
Hot Pie: or at least she feels uncomfortable about it 

• • •

Gendry (phone thief) [11:00] : sorry about earlier, I guess I kind of freaked out when I realized whose phone I had 

Arya STARK [11:06] : I get it, I guess   
Arya STARK: I’m a normal person tho   
Arya STARK: can’t stand the title or how people treat me because of it 

Gendry (phone thief) [11:10] : yeah, I kind of got that when you threatened to kill me 

Arya STARK [11:11] : I would say it’s an empty threat but I AM amazing with a sword...   
Arya STARK: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

Gendry (phone thief) [11:13] : should I actually be scared??? 

Arya STARK [11:16] : don’t freak out again and we should be fine 

Gendry (phone thief) [11:19] : Alright   
Gendry (phone thief) : m’lady 

Arya (M’lady) [11:20] : ......

• • •

Tuesday, April 30 

Margaery [4:26] : OH   
Margaery: He IS cute 

Arya (Apparently) [4:28] : you know this how?? 

Margaery [4:30] : Sansa told me you thought he was hot   
Margaery: I also looked for him on Instagram   
Margaery: he has a private account so I could only see his profile pic tho   
Margaery: tell him to let me follow him!! 

Arya (Apparently) [4:35] : hmmmm   
Arya (Apparently) : hard pass 

Margaery [4:37] : spoilsport   
Margaery: fine, I’ll tell him myself 

• • •

Margaery [4:50] : let me follow you on Instagram, coward 

Guy w Arya’s phone [4:53] : ?????

• • • 

Arya (M’lady) [5:11] : I, once again, apologize for Margaery  
Arya (M’lady) : she’s not even really my friend, she’s more my sister’s friend 

Gendry (Stupid) [5:13] : lol it’s ok   
Gendry (Stupid) : she texts you a lot for someone who isn’t your friend 

Arya (M’lady) [5:19] : no she’s texting YOU   
Arya (M’lady) : she’s also just excited that anything remotely interesting in happening to me   
Arya (M’lady) : switching phone with a stranger for 5 weeks must count as interesting 

Gendry (Stupid) [5:30] : and here I thought we were becoming friends 

Arya (M’lady) [5:31] : I literally didn’t know you a few days ago 

Gendry (Stupid) [5:32] : you wound me   
Gendry (Stupid) : if that’s how you feel then I understand   
Gendry (Stupid) : guess I’ll stop texting you 

Arya (M’lady) [5:34] : nooooo I’ll be so bored 

Gendry (Stupid) [5:35] : you’re studying abroad how can you be bored??? 

Arya (M’lady) [5:36] : studying abroad is still studying 

Gendry (Stupid) [5:37] : what do you study? 

Arya (M’lady) [5:38] : history  
Arya (M’lady) : I usually enjoy it but some of it just Puts. Me. To. Sleep. 

Gendry (Stupid) [5:40] : Well, only 4 weeks and 3 days to go

Arya (M’lady) [5:41] : yay. woohoo. yippee. 

• • •

M_Tyrell: @gendry_w has accepted your follow request

• • •

Arya_Snark: @gendry_w has accepted your follow request   
Arya_Snark: @gendry_w started following you 

• • •

Wednesday, May 1

Jeyne [8:15] : I think you broke my husband with your prank texts 

Arya (new #) [8:17] : :))))))) 

• • • 

Unknown Number [8:30] : ~Robb is Gullible~   
Unknown Number: Thank you for your subscription to RobbFacts! £4.99 has been charged to your account. To cancel your subscription, text “STOP”. 

Robb [8:32] : what 

Unknown Number [8:35] : ~Arya is Amazing~ 

Robb [8:36] : are you serious   
Robb: is this Arya   
Robb: I’m going to kill you 

ARYA??? [8:40] : :))))) 

• • •

Arya (Apparently) [8:44] : I finally told Robb it was me 

Theon [8:44] : BOOOO

Sansa [8:45]: you really waited this long?   
Sansa: what did you text him? 

Bran [8:48] : dumb facts that “charged” him ridiculous amounts of money

Arya (Apparently) [8:51] : wtf how did you know that 

Bran [8:55] : ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

Theon added Robb to the group 

Theon [9:01] : HAHAHA 

Robb [9:03] : I hate all of you 

Sansa [9:05] : what did WE do? 

Robb [9:06] : NOTHING   
Robb: you just sat there and let me think I was being charged £200+ a day  
Robb: my own WIFE didn’t even tell me it was a prank 

Jeyne [9:10] : :))))) 

• • • 

Robb [11:15] : I’m still mad at you but what’s up with your phone number 

Arya (new #???) [11:20] : switched phones a few days ago with a stranger 

Robb [11:21] : ...I’m not even going to ask 

• • •

Arya (M’lady) [1:23] : finally let my brothers know about the phone swap 

Gendry (Stupid) [1:25] : how’d they take it? 

Arya (M’lady) [1:26] : oh they didn’t think it was funny   
Arya (M’lady) : but I did and that’s what matters   
Arya (M’lady) : Jon took it better than Robb but he’s always been cooler so... 

• • •

Saturday, May 4

@Arya_Snark posted: pls ignore my face bc the view behind me is BEAUTIFUL #braavos   
M_Tyrell, gendry_w, Sansa, and 4,243 other liked this post

@Sansa commented: how dare you your face is also beautiful   
M_Tyrell, gendry_w, and 2,416 others liked this comment 

• • •

Arya (M’lady) [6:15] : one week down 

Gendry (Stupid) [6:16] : four to go 

Arya (M’lady) [6:17] : :D 

• • • 

Monday, May 6 

Arya (M’lady) [8:34]: pls call me in 5 minutes and pretend its an emergency 

Gendry (Stupid) [8:35]: ??? 

Arya (M’lady) [8:36] : PLEASE   
Arya (M’lady) [8:50] thank you 

Gendry (Stupid) [8:53]: what was that about? 

Arya (M’lady) [8:55] : you were just saving me from a bad blind date   
Arya (M’lady) : I don’t normally do those kinds of things but my friend would NOT stop trying to set me up   
Arya (M’lady) : so thanks 

Gendry (Stupid) [8:59] : ah, of course   
Gendry (Stupid) : happy to help 

Arya (M’lady) [9:00]: my hero <3 

• • •

Arya (Apparently) [9:02] : [IMG_2609.jpg]  
Arya (Apparently) : WHY did I say that 

Sansa [9:04] : ooooooooooh 

Arya (Apparently) [9:04] : stop   
Arya (Apparently) : I’m having a crisis   
Arya (Apparently) : help me   
Arya (Apparently) : was that weird to put the heart or am I over thinking it 

Sansa [9:10] : I’ve never seen you like this before, give me a moment to relish it 

Arya (Apparently) [9:10] : SANSA 

Sansa [9:13] : ok geez   
Sansa: you’re probably fine it was obviously just teasing   
Sansa: I think you’re overthinking it   
Sansa: wait do you like him??? 

Arya (Apparently) [9:15]: Read at 9:15 PM 

Sansa [9:16] : Arya. 

Arya (Apparently) [9:17] : how’s Theon??? 

Sansa [9:17] : Arya. 

• • • 

Gendry (new #) [9:08] : [IMG_247.jpg]   
Gendry (new #) : what does this MEAN 

Hot Pie [9:10] : wow u got Arya Stark to flirt w u   
Hot Pie: how 

Gendry (new #) [9:13] : she’s not flirting   
Gendry (new #) : I don’t think??? 

Hot Pie [9:14] : I can’t wait 2 tell ur kids how their parents fell in love just 9 days after meeting   
Hot Pie: U HAVENT EVEN MET IN PERSON LMAO 

Gendry (new #) [9:26] : shut up   
Gendry (new #) : I’m gonna stop asking you questions about this 

Hot Pie [9:28] : nooooo I want 2 know what’s happening!!!!! 

• • •

Wednesday, May 8 

Arya (M’lady) [11:17] : are you busy 

Gendry (Stupid) [11:19] : no? What’s up? 

Arya (M’lady) [11:20] : I’m bored ... and drunk   
Arya (M’lady) : we’re playing 20 questions   
Arya (M’lady) : what’s your favourite colour? 

Gendry (Stupid) [11:22] : lame question but red   
Gendry (Stupid) : wbu 

Arya (M’lady) [11:23] : black   
Arya (M’lady) : how old are you? Just realized I never asked lol 

Gendry (Stupid) [11:26] : I’m 26  
Gendry (Stupid) : how many siblings do you have?

Arya (M’lady) [11:27] : I’m 22   
Arya (M’lady) : and I have 5 (but 6 if you count Theon??? He hung out with us a lot he’s Robb’s best friend so he was always around)   
Arya (M’lady) : favourite tv show? 

Gendry (Stupid) [11:33] : that’s a lot of kids in one house your parents must be SAINTS   
Gendry (Stupid) : and I don’t really have one??? I don’t watch much tv 

Arya (M’lady) [11:36] : :O

• • • 

Hot Pie [11:54] : Gendryyyyyy 

Gendry (new #) [11:55] : Read at 11:55 PM   
Gendry (new #) : :))))) 

Hot Pie [11:56] : ur no fun 

• • •

Saturday, May 11 

Arya (M’lady) [10:27] : 3 weeks left 

Gendry (Stupid) [10:30] : oh no  
Gendry (Stupid) : what will I do with myself if I can’t text you anymore 

Arya (M’lady) [10:32] : wow sarcasm you’re hilarious   
Arya (M’lady) : um we can still text??? Just with our own phones finally  
Arya (M’lady) : btw I’ve taken like 200 photos on your phone, Braavos is BEAUTIFUL 

Gendry (Stupid) [10:35] : you still want to keep in touch after this?   
Gendry (Stupid) : and that’s fine, I don’t care lol 

Arya (M’lady) [10:37] : why wouldn’t I?   
Arya (M’lady) : I thought we were FRIENDS now   
Arya (M’lady) : geez we even played 20 questions when I was drunk, you practically know everything about me now ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

Gendry (Stupid) [10:43] : obviously I want to keep in touch   
Gendry (Stupid) : idk I guess I just thought you’d return to your normal routine or whatever here when you get back 

Arya (M’lady) [10:47] : GENDRY   
Arya (M’lady) : the title literally means nothing   
Arya (M’lady) : I go to university   
Arya (M’lady) : it’s not special  
Arya (M’lady) : I will obviously still text you 

• • •

Arya (Apparently) [10:56] : boys are dumb 

Sansa [10:58] : tell me about it   
Sansa: Gendry? 

Arya (Apparently) [11:00] : wow Sansa not everything has to be about him   
Arya (Apparently) : but yes, maybe 

• • •

Sansa [11:00] : if they don’t fall in love and have many children I will be very sad 

Margaery [11:05] : Arya and Gendry?   
Margaery: are they not already in love? 

Sansa [11:06] : they’ve only known each other for two weeks 

Margaery [11:07] : ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯   
Margaery: he’s hot, she’s hot   
Margaery: they’re good friends who talk all the time now   
Margaery: they’re gonna meet in person when they finally switch phones back   
Margaery: it’ll happen 

• • • 

Tuesday, May 14 

Arya (Apparently) [1:03] : wake up   
Arya (Apparently) : I know we don’t normally do this but I need help 

Sansa [1:10] : it’s one in the morning??? 

Arya (Apparently) [1:11] : I just facetimed him for like 3 hours   
Arya (Apparently) : he’s funny and easy to talk to   
Arya (Apparently) : and he’s ridiculously attractive like wow how is that allowed   
Arya (Apparently) : and his VOICE...   
Arya (Apparently) : WHAT DO I DO??? 

Sansa [1:15] : date him???   
Sansa: it’s obvious???   
Sansa: idk, marry him if you want 

Arya (Apparently) [1:17] : not. helpful.   
Arya (Apparently) : what if he doesn’t feel the same way 

Sansa [1:18] : I’ve seriously never seen you like this with any other guy before wow   
Sansa: he stayed up until one in the morning to talk to you   
Sansa: he likes you   
Sansa: he literally commented a heart emoji on your last Instagram post   
Sansa: do I need to spell it out for you??? 

Arya (Apparently) [1:24] : yeah but that was the friend-heart not the love-heart   
Arya (Apparently) : you know there’s a difference  
Arya (Apparently) : don’t be stupid 

Sansa [1:26] : oooooooh love??? 

Arya (Apparently) [1:27] : ok shut up you know what I meant 

• • •

Gendry (new #) [1:04] : ok I’m lifting the ban I need to talk to you about Arya 

Hot Pie: [1:06] : FINALLY   
Hot Pie: what happened 

Gendry (new #) [1:07] : I maybe like her?   
Gendry (new #) : a lot? 

Hot Pie [1:08] : well duh tell me something I don’t know   
Hot Pie: what’s w the sudden revelation? 

Gendry (new #) [1:10] : we just facetimed for 3 hours   
Gendry (new #) : and now I want to talk to her all the time??? 

Hot Pie [1:13] : HA LAME   
Hot Pie: (but adorable omg) 

• • •

Sunday, May 19 

Arya (M’lady) [12:04] : 13 days!!   
Arya (M’lady) : Braavos is really pretty tho I almost don’t want to leave   
Arya (M’lady) : but I do want my phone back...   
Arya (M’lady) : hmmmm 

Gendry (Stupid) [12:07] : Well if it influences your decision any, I would also like my phone back 

Arya (M’lady) [12:08] : and here I was, thinking you wanted to meet me in person 

Gendry (Stupid) [12:10] : we do have to meet in person to switch our phones 

Arya (M’lady) [12:11] : no it’s fine I see how it is 

Gendry (Stupid) [12:14] : Dramatic™️

Arya (M’lady) [12:15] : ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ it’s my brand 

• • •

Theon [4:30] : I’m confused are they dating 

Sansa [4:34] : when are you not   
Sansa: and no  
Sansa: but one can hope 

Theon [4:36] : RUDE 

• • • 

Wednesday, May 22 

Arya [3:21] : has my sister kissed you yet 

Theon [3:24] : WHAT 

• • •

Arya (Apparently) [3:25] : you’re welcome 

Sansa [3:26] : ??????? 

• • • 

Theon Greyjoy changed his relationship status!

Theon Greyjoy is In a Relationship with Sansa Stark   
347 people like this 

Arya Stark commented: :D

• • • 

Saturday, May 25 

Arya (new #???) [4:45] : are you still mad at me 

Robb [4:47] : maybe 

Arya (new #???) [4:47] : :(((( 

Robb [4:49] : not really   
Robb: still can’t believe my own wife didn’t tell me though   
Robb: I mean really the LOVE of my LIFE, the MOTHER of my CHILD, my WIFE, til DEATH do us part, my RIDE OR DIE   
Robb: I’ve never felt more betrayed 

Arya (new #???) [4:51] : WHAT   
Arya (new #???) : SHE’S PREGNANT? 

Robb [4:53] : ......no? 

• • •

Arya (new #) [4:54] : CONGRATULATIONS 

Jeyne [4:55] : Robb told you?   
Jeyne: and thanks :D 

Arya (new #) [4:57] : accidentally   
Arya (new #) : I’m so happy for you!!! 

• • •

Arya (M’lady) [5:21] : [IMG_2319.jpg]   
Arya (M’lady) : Apparently it was supposed to be a secret  
Arya (M’lady) : HAHAHAHA 

Gendry (Stupid) [5:30] : I don’t even know your brother and yet I’m still somehow not surprised?   
Gendry (Stupid) : you’re going to be an aunt 

Arya (M’lady) [5:31] : yikes   
Arya (M’lady) : that makes me sound old   
Arya (M’lady) : I’m gonna be the best aunt ever tho   
Arya (M’lady) : I’ll be the cool one 

• • •

@jeyne posted: Well the cat’s out of the bag #andbabymakesthree  
Arya_Snark, Sansa, Robbbb and 3,246 others like this 

@Sansa commented: CONGRATULATIONS!!! ❤️  
jeyne, Robbbb, and 347 others like this comment

@Theongreatjoy commented: HA Robb’s the dad friend now   
@Arya_Snark replied: now there’s a scary thought   
Theongreatjoy, Sansa, and 526 others like this comment

• • • 

Saturday, June 1 

Arya (M’lady) [6:15] : omw to the airport 

Gendry (Stupid) [6:16] : have a safe flight   
Gendry (Stupid) : is it cheesy if I say that I’m really excited to meet you in person?? 

Arya (M’lady) [6:19] : I have no control over the plane   
Arya (M’lady) : and no   
Arya (M’lady) : I’m really excited to meet you too 

• • •

Gendry (new #) [8:45] : why am I nervous? 

Hot Pie [8:47] : she already likes u   
Hot Pie: chill out   
Hot Pie: u’ll be fine   
Hot Pie: deep breaths dude 

• • • 

Arya (M’lady) [11:15] : landed :)))   
Arya (M’lady) : extremely tired tho so I’m going to crash  
Arya (M’lady) : are you free tomorrow? 

Gendry (Stupid) [11:19] : how was your flight?   
Gendry (Stupid) : and yes I am 

Arya (M’lady) [11:20] : didn’t die so that’s always nice   
Arya (M’lady) : great! Want to get coffee or something? 

Gendry (Stupid) [11:22] : sounds great 

• • • 

Sunday, June 2 

Sansa [9:16] : ooooooh Arya has a date 

Arya (Apparently) [9:17] : not a date, it’s coffee and maybe lunch to exchange phones 

Sansa [9:19] : oh please   
Sansa: you like him, he likes you  
Sansa: you’re getting coffee   
Sansa: it’s 100% a date that you’re just refusing to call a date 

Arya (Apparently) [9:22] : I’m deleting this conversation before we switch phones 

• • •

Gendry (Stupid) [3:16] : you have me saved in your phone as M’LADY????   
Gendry (Stupid) : GENDRY   
Gendry (Stupid) : SO RUDE 

Arya (M’lady) [3:18] : um wow you’re one to talk   
Arya (M’lady) : you have me saved as Stupid?????? 

M’lady (w her actual phone) [3:20] : it’s an affectionate nickname   
M’lady (w her actual phone) : duh, stupid 

STUPID (w his OWN phone) [3:21] : aww. adorable. so sweet. :( 

M’lady (w her actual phone) [3:22] : you can’t see me but I’m sticking my tongue out at you 

STUPID (w his OWN phone) [3:30] : you took so many selfies on here wow 

M’lady (w her actual phone) [3:32] : you’re welcome 

STUPID (w his OWN phone) [3:35] : [IMG_802.jpg]   
STUPID (w his OWN phone) : I’m making that one my screensaver 

M’lady (w her actual phone) [3:36] : NO 

• • •

Sansa [4:16] : so how was your not-a-date?   
Sansa: is he as handsome in person as you claimed he was over facetime?   
Sansa: is he going to be my new brother-in-law??? 

Arya (Apparently) [4:18] : I feel like I should let you know that we switched back and this is, in fact, not Arya 

Sansa [4:19] : .......   
Sansa: well I’m an idiot 

• • •

Sansa [4:21] : please don’t kill me 

Arya [4:22] : what did you do

Sansa [4:23] : I may have texted Gendry because I’m an idiot and forgot the whole purpose of your meeting was to switch phones 

Arya [4:25] : what did you say to him 

Sansa [4:28] : not much, not much   
Sansa: just maybe asked him if he was as handsome in person as you claimed he was over facetime and if he was going to be my new brother-in-law

Arya [4:30] : oh wow I’m going to kill you 

• • •

Gendry [4:21] : [IMG_3679.jpg]   
Gendry: UMMM   
Gendry: Sansa thought I was Arya and texted me this? 

Hot Pie [4:23] : I don’t want 2 say I told u so   
Hot Pie: BUT   
Hot Pie: I told u so   
Hot Pie: ask! her! out! 

• • •

Stupid [5:00] : had an interesting conversation with your sister today 

M’lady [5:01] : I’m going to kill her   
M’lady : I’m sorry about all of that 

Stupid [5:03] : do you want to get dinner tomorrow or something?   
Stupid : as a date, to clarify 

M’lady [5:05] : tomorrow’s so far away though...   
M’lady : want to just come over here and order takeout?   
M’lady: as a date, to clarify 

• • •

Monday, June 3 

Arya [9:17] : I have decided not to kill you 

Sansa [9:18] : because you realized you wouldn’t be able to live with the guilt of killing your favourite sister? 

Arya [9:19] : only sister   
Arya : and no 

Sansa [9:20] : then what brought upon this mercy that you are showing me? 

Arya [9:21] : Gendry’s here and making pancakes 

Sansa [9:22] : WHAT   
Sansa : OMG   
Sansa: ARYA   
Sansa: YOU CANT JUST LEAVE ME ON READ


End file.
